


the moon surprising the sun

by takudons (heythinkthink)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday Party, M/M, Surprises, Vloggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/takudons
Summary: Taeil thinks that Donghyuck's birthday gift is still the best.Donghyuck still can't believe what happened after presenting his birthday surprise to Taeil.Mark just wants his friends to be happy.Johnny vlogs.





	the moon surprising the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this after Donghyuck posted their birthday greetings to Taeil (or more like after Johnny greets him "Happy birthday Baby!)
> 
> Belated happy birthday President Moon and Donghyuck!

Donghyuck is born to compete and Taeil’s birthday is a big event for him to show his competitiveness side.  He aims to have the best birthday gift to his Taeil-hyung this year whatever it takes.

“I need to win this year, Mark! You already know that Taeil-hyung loves us the most but with Jungwoo visiting us here this year? Na-uh! I feel threatened!” Donghyuck shakes his roommate’s shoulder who doesn’t even show any concern.

 

“Jungwoo is Taeil’s little brother so he’s the winner by default. Runner up is not that bad you know? You won last year when you gave him that bluetooth speaker you won from the claw machine after spending all your 2-month allowance!” Mark deadpans. He just accepts the fact that Donghyuck is always riled by this hilarious annual tradition with their friends during Taeil’s birthday. This is not really that deep but for Donghyuck’s reputation, it’s a matter between life and death.

 

“Blood is not always thicker than water, when I’m the water! But Jungwoo-hyung is a sweetheart ugh, he’s like a tough competitor this year! I can’t slack off! I need to think of a unique gift or surprise! Help me think, Mark! Stop watching that weird guy on Youtube!”

 

“But Johnny is not a weird guy! He’s so cool and handsome you know!” Donghyuck just looks at him with _you-still-have-time-to-help-me-or-else_ face. Mark fears for his life so he can’t say no to Donghyuck specially when the latter is channeling his competitive side like this.

Mark puts his iPad on his bedside table and focuses on Donghyuck beside him on his bed.

 

“Hmm, ok fine. Let me hear your initial plans!”

 

“My initial plan is not giving him a tangible thing because that’s so last year! I want something more special, like a surprise. I want Taeil-hyung to be shocked or amazed?”

 

“Well dude, newsflash! Taeil-hyung is not a fan of horror shit!”

 

“That’s not what I mean, dumbass! Okay, hell me think who can greet him through video? How about famous celebrities or singers that Taeil-hyung likes? Or famous philosophers like Plato or Socrates I don’t know!”

 

Mark tries so hard not to show his facepalm gesture in front of his friend. What Donghyuck is planning to do doesn’t make any sense and too impossible. “How can you contact Plato or Socrates? Through Ouija board? Donghyuck, may I remind you that tomorrow is Taeil-hyung’s birthday! Unless this plan is for next year then-”

 

Donghyuck cuts him off after covering his face with a pillow. “Shit shit shit! yeah right! Tomorrow! Oh my god, Mark do you still have that Ouija board we ordered at amazon?”

“Ugh, I’m just joking! You know that spirit of the glass is dangerous and even if we summoned Plato or Socrates we can’t communicate with them because they only speak Greek. This is not even school-related but look at you cramming? It contrast your competitiveness to win this year. Ok anyways, how about his favorite vlogger? I mean vloggers are online most of the time and have other SNS.”

 

“Really? Vlogger? What makes you think that Taeil-hyung likes to watch youtube videos of weird people?”

 

“Hey, what’s with you and vloggers on youtube? Did they hurt you? You’re on your desperate mode so you have to be open with any ideas!” Mark is starting to feel antsy as well and he blames Donghyuck for this.

“Ugh, fine. You have a point.” Donghyuck finally gives in. He better conditions himself that he’s not a winner this year or even a runner up. He did promise to himself that he needs a well-prepared birthday gift next year and gives the winning title to Jungwoo-hyung for now.

 

“Let’s see! We can contact the most famous vlogger  according to some polls online!” Marks excitedly opens his iPad to search for the potential vloggers that Taeil likes. Donghyuck doesn’t even say anything. All his enthusiasm and will to win earlier can no longer be seen.

According to the poll conducted by a vloggers-centric twitter account, the top 5 youtube vloggers this year are the following:

  1.       ItsMeYaJohnnyBoi
  2.       TY_track
  3.       Thatjapaneseredguy
  4.       DoyoungCovers
  5.       Youknow_yunoh



Donghyuck borrows Mark’s ipad and starts composing his heartfelt message to the vloggers who can grant his wish to make his beloved Taeil-hyung happy. They both decided to contact these vloggers on their twitter to get fast response if ever they are still online.

“Okay, I’m done. Proofread this before I send it to them. If the universe still loves me and want me to keep my happy enthusiastic self, then I should get at least 4 out of 5 responses.” Donghyuck gives the iPad back to Mark as he covers his face again with a pillow.

 

“Are you sure you’re gonna proceed with this message? We’re not even sure if Taeil-hyung knows them. This is like..too much you know?” Mark asks after reading Donghyuck’s message.

 

“Yeah, send that! We’re not even sure if they’re online. And if ever they’re online, we need to sound desperate as possible!” Donghyuck reasons, still covering his face with a pillow. Marks can sense that his friend is on the verge of giving up, but he knows that Donghyuck will never back down and quit what he started so here he is pushing some drastic measures to surprise Taeil. Mark touches the blue paper plane button and sends the message to the first vlogger, Johnny (@itsmeyajohnnyboi) on twitter. Mark is about to send it to others but unfortunately, TY_track and Youknow_yunoh’s twitter accounts are currently suspended because of a mass blocking by each other’s fans after they both spilled tea about each other and Thatjapaneseredguy and DoyoungCovers decided to deactivate their Twitter accounts after confessing that they’re already dating and just stick to youtube.

 

Once Donghyuck knows about this, he will start to degrade himself to death and that’s the last thing Mark wants to see so he acts accomplished in sending it to the all the vloggers. “Done! I also deleted the messages to clear any evidences about this plan of yours!” Mark lifts his pillow from Donghyuck’s face who is now sleeping.

 

_Hi Johnny my b0i!_

 

_This is Donghyuck! I know and understand that you have so many things to do with your life, but I am trying my luck right now and ask for your precious spare time to help me fulfill my favorite hyung’s wish on his birthday tomorrow. Yes, you read it right. Tomorrow is my Taeil-hyung’s birthday. I want to surprise him with his favorite vlogger greeting him on his birthday. Yes, your read it right again. You are his favorite vlogger. He spends his free time watching your videos in the morning while eating his breakfast and in the evening before going to sleep. I think I even heard him calling you ‘baby’ once while watching your IG live before._

 

 _I hope you leave him some birthday greetings that will surprise him to the point that he’ll never forget his 26_ _th_ _birthday. I mean, no pressure. I just want the best for my Taeil-hyung and make him the happiest boy on his birthday._

_Thank you in advance! I will make sure to watch your all your videos too!_

_p.s.s. you don’t need to confirm here. If you’re up to do this, you can have an IG live at exactly 2:01 pm tomorrow for the birthday party._

 

* * *

 

Taeil receives a lot of messages from his friends, relatives greeting him a happy birthday today. He is getting ready because his annual birthday party will be held on their apartment. With the help of his housemates, Mark and Donghyuck who prepared the cake, banners and printed picture of Taeil in the living room. Donghyuck also readied the projector for the VCR, other video greetings from their friends who are currently outside the country and they both hope that one of the vloggers will help them and have an IG stories later.

“Donghyuck, are you okay? You seem off?” Taeil noticed it since this morning. The younger smiles and assures him that his okay.

 

While waiting for Jungwoo, and their other friends, Ten, Kun and Hendery, the three of them sit on the sofa. They are a bit tired for preparing the food and designs. Taeil finds Mark and Donghyuck annoying most of the time but he knows these two can be a great help to him.

“I really love the Bluetooth speaker you gave last year, Donghyuck specially the backstory behind it. Now I wonder what’s your gift this year. No matter what it is, I know I will love it. Right Mark?” Taeil breaks the unusual silence because the two loudmouths in their apartment are not even teasing him for being old.

“Nah, hyung! I decided to give others a chance to win. But I hope you will love my surprise later.” Donghyuck smiles. He doesn’t want to be a party-pooper. Mark, being a good friend, agrees and tries to have a joke to stop the awkwardness “I guess, my gift for Taeil-hyung will be the best gift ever!”

Jungwoo arrives with his boyfriend, Kun. They give Taeil a limited-edition Burberry duffle bag since Kun is a marketing manager of the said brand in China. Ten and Hendery are the last one to arrive. They bring a fancy envelope with a roundtrip ticket and hotel accommodation for two voucher to Bali as a gift. Taeil even joked that these gifts are perfect when he wants to ditch Mark and Donghyuck to take a break and clear his mind.

All of them are settled in the living room and an hour before 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Both Mark and Donghyuck turned on their notification for Johnny’s IG live just to be prepared.

Mark is the MC of the party and starts the program with his funny birthday greetings. He is pretending to be shy but he knows that Taeil can feel his sincerity. “Taeil-ah! Happy birthday! And also ahm, This is more cringey than I thought. Okay, I’ll be serious now. Taeil-hyung, sorry for being a pain in the ass. I know Hyuck and I are insufferable, but we know that you love us so much no matter what. We are always here for you and even celebrate your single blessedness with you. I hope you will enjoy your big day with us and the party we prepared. By the way, since they already gave their gifts allow me to present my gift to you!” Mark stands beside the birthday cake he made.

 

“I binge enrolled at a random online baking course then decided to make you an amazing two layered purple yam birthday cake. Here’s my certificate after I finished the course.” Taeil laughs on Mark’s opening message and definitely loves the birthday cake that was made only for him. He is indeed enjoying his special day with his little brothers.

  


Mark is so attentive when it comes to time. He keeps on looking at the clock so he can adjust the flow of the program. He decided to show Taeil the VCR he and Donghyuck made with a title “Taevolution of the Moon” that has a slideshow of Taeil’s pictures through the years from 1994 to 2019.

When the clock strikes exactly at 2PM, Donghyuck signals Mark to play his 30-second video greeting together with Jungwoo’s.

 

 _“Today is June 14_ _th_ _, my most favorite hyung Moon Taeil’s birthday. Taeil-hyung, I’m very happy I’ve been able to be with hyung til now. And from now on, I hope we can continue being together. Okay, hyung please say something short to Taeil-hyung!”_ Donghyuck greets Taeil on the video. The focus is now on Jungwoo that makes them laugh when Jungwoo asked if that’s really him on their wall. _“Taeil-hyung, I sincerely wish you a happy 26_ _th_ _birthday! And I hope in the future we can be together for a long time too. Maybe after my contract ends in China! You know I’m thinking about you a lot, right?”_

  


“Aww, thank you Donghyuck and Jungwoo! I feel like a celebrity whenever someone is greeting me through video!” Taeil is grateful for what’s happening today. Donghyuck stands beside Mark who is currently connecting his phone on the projector because it’s time for his make or break surprise for Taeil. “Because of that Hyung, please watch this!”

 

“Oh my god, is that Johnny?” Ten and Jungwoo both ask after the vlogger appeared from the projector.

 

“Are you serious? Oh my god, hon, it really is Johnny. Look?” Kun answers while waving his phone.

Taeil still can't react to what's happening but his attention is only focused on their white wall projecting Johnny’s live.

“Hi guys! I just found out that today is someone’s birthday. So, I apologize if my comments are disabled for now since this is special and exclusively for one person. And as you can see, I’m driving right now so I have to keep my eyes on the road.  So ahm, happy birthday, I love you and because of you, I’m very happy. Especially today. Happy birthday, Baby!”

 

After the live has ended, all of them are silent. Even Donghyuck himself can’t even utter his speech regarding the video. He even stopped hoping for this last night.

“Ahm, yeah! Thank you Johnny for that very straightforward message to Taeil-hyung! Wow! But-“ Donghyuck starts to admit the backstory of his surprise when someone rings the doorbell and Mark cuts him off with a smirk. “Wait there’s more so I’ll go and open the door!”

All of them are shocked and amazed when Johnny walks to Taeil with a bouquet of flowers and dog plushie. The latter is now in tears that makes Donghyuck and also the others to question how did these all happen. Taeil put Johnny’s gifts down and hugs him tight not minding his clueless friends.

 

“I thought you can’t be here now! You even said to me that you’re still in Chicago!” Taeil muffles, still embracing the taller man. Johny just laughs and winks at Donghyuck who is still on the state of shock with his mouth slightly ajar.

 

“I wanted to surprise you. I arrived yesterday morning and couldn’t think of any surprise but Donghyuck miraculously dropped by to my DM and asked me to grant him a wish for his Taeil-hyung to be happy. Does he know about us? Do they?”

 

Donghyuck’s mind is going wild right now. What? Johnny and Taeil? How? On the other hand, Mark already put the pieces together easily since he’s a fan of Johnny’s videos. “Oh my god! Johnny boy!  Ok guys, except Donghyuck! Remember Johnny’s video two months ago when he did that 3 truths 2 lies?” Mark calls the attention of the people to announce what he discovered.

 

“Oh my god! So you mean the true facts there are being in a long term LDR and his boyfriend is older than him?” Kun reacts excitedly since he also watches Johnny’s videos with Jungwoo.

 

“Oh my god, I thought they were the two lies all along!” Ten says, shaking Hendery’s shoulder.

 

Jungwoo being a drama queen acts like he’s in a soap opera. “Oh my god, my brother is Johnny’s boyfriend for 2 years now? Like I can feel that he’s hiding something from us but wow. Is this some kind of a plot twist of life?”

 

Taeil is having fun looking at the shocked expression of his friends but decides to clear things up because Donghyuck is about to cry for being clueless and left out because he doesn’t watch Johnny’s videos so he doesn’t understand what’s going on.

 

“Hush now people! Hear me out because it’s my birthday and stop spazzing over my boyfriend’s videos. I’m supposed to be the star here.” Taeil jokes as he grabs Donghyuck and puts his arm on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Donghyuck right here is shocked with his own birthday surprise to me. This is fun to watch but I don’t want this big baby to cry.” Donghyuck makes face and pouts but doesn’t say anything so Taeil can continue what he wants to say.

 

“Johnny is a public figure and knows that I’m not really a fan of a spotlight. He respects my privacy and both of us wants to keep our relationship as private as possible. I was about to tell you guys about it but you’re all such a Johnfam! So yeah, we’re together even though it's an LDR for a long time we make it work. That’s why I’m the happiest right now and Donghyuck made it happen? Sorry friends but I guess Donghyuck is still the winner this year?” Taeil looks at Donghyuck who is trying so hard to conceal his tears because the younger still can't believe what’s happening.

 

“Wait, hyung? What? I still am? Even” Donghyuck is not yet totally done for being shocked. “The universe still loves you, dumbo!” Mark slaps him on playfully on the shoulder. Donghyuck’s fighting spirit has returned and even hugged his Taeil-hyung tightly. He also thanked Johnny for making this happened but the older thanked him instead.

  


“Well, since all of you guys are my subscribers aside from Donghyuck of course, I would like to say that I already convince Taeil to have a boyfriend tag on my next video after 48 years! He will finally appear on my videos I hope Donghyuck will watch it too!.” Johnny announces that makes Taeil’s friends excited.

 

“I will if you let me be featured in it! And you have to ask a question about the best birthday gift ever so I can share what happened today!” Donghyuck says, hiding his excitement for the upcoming video.

 

“Hey, don’t get in their moment! Why not make your own video?” Mark tries to stop his friend’s plan. Donghyuck raises his brow in return. “And become weird? I mean vlogger? No thanks! But ahm, maybe I’ll consider since I’m always weird.”

  


* * *

 

**SunVlog #1 | Planning the best birthday gift next year (ft. Mark Lee, our best boy)**

FullSun  

Recommended for you

New

  


“Hey guys welcome to my channel! This is your full sun speaking. Are you ready for heat? Well, here’s my SunVlog!” Donghyuck starts speaking on his high-pitched cheery voice. 

 

“So here’s my friend, Mark Lee that will help me plan things out for our friend’s birthday next year!”  Donghyuck continues, he slaps Mark’s shoulder because it’s his time to talk now.

 

“Yes, you heard it right guys! Next year! But our plan is super out of this world, we need  almost a year to plan it out~”

 

“Okay, without further ado, these are the things that we will be needing in conducting this plan! Ugh, Mark please help me with this Ouija board, it’s kinda heavy.” Donghyuck says after focusing the camera on the printed picture of Socrates and Plato. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! uwu
> 
> feel free to drop me some message too!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_kuwun)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianakamoto)


End file.
